<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intercambio by Laurelin_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771697">Intercambio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94'>Laurelin_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Drama &amp; Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un arduo entrenamiento por diversión, Bardock y Gine platican un poco más sobre sí mismos. Historias que los llevarán a sincerarse, conocerse, reforzar su amistad... y entender, sin extravagancias, ese "sentimiento tan extraño" que los unió como la primera vez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intercambio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda! ¡Buen golpe! ¡Un bloqueo! ¡Esquivando! Perfecto, aunque lento, pero lo hacía muy bien. El calor había bajado desde el mediodía, sin afectar los ánimos pujantes de Bardock y Gine, que luchaban cual fieras en una zona deshabitada de Vejita, no muy lejos de la ciudad.</p><p>Una fuerte patada del capitán saiyajin canceló todo avance de la muchacha, que cayó muy abatida al suelo.</p><p>—Nada mal, niña.</p><p>—Búrlate —dijo Gine, limpiándose la comisura de sus labios—. He perdido.</p><p>—Eso no quita que hayas progresado. Levántate.</p><p>—¿Continuaremos?</p><p>—Claro que no. Estás horrible —mencionó Bardock, con intenciones de fastidiarla.</p><p>—Mira quién lo dice —Gine se incorporó y le dio un ligero golpe en su brazo derecho, algo magullado.</p><p>—¡Argh! —se quejó de dolor— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?</p><p>—No soy la única que quedó mal —la saiyajin rio un poco.</p><p>Bardock torció los labios por su respuesta y sacudió su cabeza: esa mujer podía ser todo, menos una debilucha… al menos, no mentalmente; y eso le fascinaba de ella, aunque jamás se lo diría. Su orgullo de hombre estaba primero.</p><p>—La próxima vez pedirás clemencia.</p><p>—¿Entonces vas a someterme? —Gine enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de Bardock; el saiyajin trastabilló un poco por aquel acto sorpresivo y atinó a sostener sus piernas ya enganchadas a su cintura, mientras recuperaba la compostura— Porque te advierto que no te dejaré intentarlo.</p><p>—¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso? —respondió, incómodo por el beso que le dio en la mejilla.</p><p>—Si quieres, me detengo desde ahora.</p><p>—¡Hmp! Ya quisieras… —en un giro extraño, Bardock hizo que Gine se soltara de él y la lanzó suavemente al aire, tomándola en sus brazos.</p><p>Pese a su condición guerrera, Bardock corría por el yermo, en tanto Gine se quejaba y reía a la vez, hasta que el guerrero encontró una zona con pasto fresco y se lanzó de espaldas. Algunos brotes salieron expedidos al aire, cayendo en las cabezas de los saiyajin que aprovechaban en besarse con una mezcla de pasión y ternura atípica en su raza.</p><p>—Te tomaría aquí mismo, lo sabes —el capitán esbozó una sonrisa torcida, echándose sobre ella.</p><p>—También yo —la joven acarició su cicatriz, despidiendo un brillo especial de sus ojos—; pero sabes que hay rondas a esta hora, no quisiera que nos descubran —concluyó, sonrojada.</p><p>—Debiste elegir otro lugar para entrenar.</p><p>—¡Bueno, ya está hecho! —Gine frunció el ceño, golpeando amorosamente la armadura del saiyajin— Tenemos toda la noche para eso.</p><p>—Saldré temprano, cuando el sol se oculte.</p><p>—Tu misión de purga —Gine se irguió, empujándolo con delicadeza—. Lo había olvidado…</p><p>Bardock la acompañó en la misma posición, viéndola cambiar su expresión. Pese a llevar un año juntos en el escuadrón, recién se habían emparejado. Sin embargo, el corto tiempo no le impidió conocerla, hasta en los detalles más triviales. No le habían encomendado misiones en los cuatro meses que llevaban de relación, y esta vez tardaría mucho en volver a verla.</p><p>Lo admitió. Iba a extrañarla, con todo y arranques emocionales; hizo un breve recuento mental de sus misiones, junto a ella: ¿cómo había hecho esa niña, para incrustarse en lo más profundo de su ser?</p><p>—Vuelve.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—El escuadrón no es lo mismo sin ti, Gine.</p><p>—No digas tonterías. Soy un estorbo y no me gustan las purgas.</p><p>—Pero estabas allí, conmigo —la tomó de la mano.</p><p>—Bardock, me asustas —la saiyajin se conmovió—. No hables así, pensaré que vas a morir en tu viaje.</p><p>—Tampoco seas tan ridícula —el capitán arrugó su ceño, como siempre.</p><p>Dejando de mirarse, callaron. El viento sopló en el yermo, llevándose la arena y algunos yerbajos sueltos. Los cabellos de ambos se vieron sacudidos, imprimiéndoles un aspecto heroico. Bardock y Gine volvieron a mirarse. Se contemplaron como jamás lo habían hecho, excepto en las ocasiones que hacían el amor, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.</p><p>En una sociedad como la suya, las palabras quedaban en segundo plano; y aunque en ellos no operaba el mismo esquema, lograban entenderse en el silencio. «Bella», pensó él. «Valiente», pensó ella. No podían negarlo: se admiraban mutuamente.</p><p>—Cuéntame algo —Gine rompió el silencio, echándose a su costado.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? —Bardock la recibió, rodeándola con un brazo.</p><p>—Algo personal. Tenemos pocas horas, después de todo.</p><p>—Pues —el saiyajin miró hacia el cielo, dubitativo— no se me ocurre nada.</p><p>—Podrías empezar con tu familia —acarició el pecho de Bardock, cubierto por su armadura.</p><p>—Nunca la tuve —sentenció—. No, según tu concepto.</p><p>—Tampoco yo. Pero al menos… no sé, quizás una batalla compartida. Apenas me has hablado del tema.</p><p>—Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo que es la incomodidad.</p><p>—E intento enfrentarlo. ¿Te hicieron algo?</p><p>—Nada grave. Supongo que sus actos fueron para educarme.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—¿Nunca te has preguntado el porqué de mi cicatriz?</p><p>—Varias veces.</p><p>Bardock se puso a un lado, enfrentando los ojos negros de Gine. Por un impulso que no podía controlar, acarició su rostro con mucha delicadeza. La suavidad de su piel lo abrumó, al punto de cerrar sus ojos y perderse en aquella placentera sensación. No era como él: en su perspectiva, cada parte de su cuerpo llevaba la perfección grabada a fuego. Uno que empezaba a encenderlo, especialmente en la región más baja de su anatomía. Debía concentrarse, la chica le había preguntado algo.</p><p>—Fue a mis diez años —Bardock retomó la charla—. Mi padre regresó de una misión, luego de perder a todos sus compañeros por una estupidez en el campo de batalla. Desquitó su frustración en el bar de la ciudad, apenas se preocupó por mí, pero eso no era importante. Yo vivía con él, no tenía madre ni hermanos, sabía valerme solo. Recuerdo ese día: estaba realmente furioso.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó después? —siguió Gine, interesada en la historia.</p><p>—Creo que fue como a estas horas. Yo entrenaba fuera de casa y mi padre volvió de la taberna, ebrio y violento. Jamás me acercaba a saludarlo; pero esa vez tuve ganas de verlo, aunque sea para decirle algo. Me miró fijamente y me desafió a un combate.</p><p>—De seguro, tú aceptaste.</p><p>—Sí. Es un deshonor rechazar una pelea, así el contrincante sea mucho mayor o fuerte que tú. En fin… me puse a una distancia prudente y acepté el duelo; pero subestimé la locura de mi padre: se lanzó a atacarme, antes de que lo advirtiera. Me defendí como pude, sus golpes tenían demasiada potencia. Yo no llevaba rastreador, pero puedo asegurarte que su poder de pelea se descontroló.</p><p>Gine miró a Bardock, mientras le contaba su historia. Jamás se lo diría, pero percibió su voz atorada, quizás por un nudo en la garganta, cual especie de nostalgia inevitable para el guerrero que sorpresivamente concedía un relato con grandes detalles.</p><p>—Su ira lo llevó a maldecir cuantas veces pudo, mencionó lo imbécil que resultó por dejarse vencer. Yo no era su hijo en ese momento, sino un luchador cualquiera. Lanzó una ráfaga de energía muy poderosa, y aunque intenté frenarlo, mi cansancio me traicionó y apenas evadí el impacto. Una parte de ese rayo marcó mi mejilla. Recién allí se detuvo…</p><p>—Fue muy cruel.</p><p>—No. Fue un saiyajin. Me dio una lección: jamás confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tus parientes.</p><p>—¿Será igual cuando tengas familia?</p><p>—No puedo asegurarlo. Si ocurre, haré lo mismo que aquel día: irme y nunca volver.</p><p>—Lo siento… —dijo Gine, con los ojos humedecidos.</p><p>—No tienes que ponerte así. Fue hace mucho —Bardock pegó su frente a la de ella.</p><p>—De todos modos —se controló—, ya me conoces.</p><p>—Más de lo que debería —Bardock sonrió—. Creo que no te he visto así, desde nuestro encuentro en la taberna, Gine.</p><p>—¿Taberna?</p><p>—Claro: me buscaste, discutimos y te largaste. Quería saber qué te pasaba, pero no hablamos mucho. Sólo recuerdo que te besé y luego lo hicimos.</p><p>—Nuestra primera vez —acotó Gine, tan ruborizada como su pareja.</p><p>—Eso. ¿Me dirás por qué te fuiste de repente?</p><p>—Bardock, por favor… —Gine hizo una mueca, avergonzada y confundida.</p><p>—Ya te dije algo personal. Es tu turno.</p><p>La saiyajin suspiró, tratando de eliminar todo bochorno: a esas alturas y por la dirección de la charla, se reprochó un poco por haber iniciado tal interrogatorio. No quería revelar uno de sus secretos, mas no le quedó otra opción que confesarse. Bardock estaba demasiado accesible para desaprovechar el momento, además de verlo relucir su buena memoria.</p><p>—Me había quedado con un cristal que encontraste en la última misión que tuvimos —reinició Gine—. Por lo que oí de Toteppo, iban a reunirse en la taberna de siempre y me dispuse a devolvértelo. Nunca me gustó pasar por esos lugares: habían demasiados machos y eran unos asquerosos. Sólo rogaba por cruzarme contigo e irme de allí.</p><p>—Pudiste ubicarme fácilmente. Tenías el rastreador.</p><p>—Estaba averiado.</p><p>—No mientas. Funcionó en mi casa, cuando lo hacíamos por segunda vez.</p><p>—Eso es lo de menos —la joven frunció el ceño, sonrojada—. Digamos que olvidé usarlo, ¿sí?</p><p>—De acuerdo, continúa –concluyó el capitán, con su típica sonrisa torcida.</p><p>—Te estaba buscando entre la gente, hasta que llegué a la sección central. Aún portabas tu armadura rasgada en la espalda y recogías unas vasijas grandes con cerveza. Toma y los demás coreaban tu nombre y sólo reías. Ni siquiera percibiste que estaba a pocos metros de ti, y eso que también llevabas tu rastreador.</p><p>—Lo apagué.</p><p>—En fin, quería acercarme más. Mi corazón retumbó en ese instante, hasta pensé que ese cristal había sido un regalo, aunque no lo expresaras —afirmó Gine, mientras Bardock volvía a sonrojarse, delatando su pasada intención—. Ya estaba próxima a ti y fue ahí cuando vi a esa mujer del bar. Se te acercó y comenzó a acariciarte, soltaste tu cola y la atrajiste. Me molesté mucho.</p><p>—¿Celos?</p><p>—No es necesario explicarlo. Hay cosas que mi mente ha bloqueado y sólo recuerdo que estampé a esa mujer en el suelo, luego de unos cuantos golpes.</p><p>—¿Unos cuántos? —Bardock soltó una carcajada— ¡Hasta Selypar te desconoció!</p><p>—¡Lo sé, te puse en ridículo! Discutí contigo, olvidando que eras mi capitán. Un soldado jamás debe subordinarse y yo no quería decirte lo que sentía, porque ibas a rechazarme; aunque igual lo hiciste, hasta hace un mes. Pero en la taberna, me avergoncé mucho y no tuve más opción que retirarme, mientras escuchaba las risas de los demás.</p><p>—Y te seguí. Algo muy extraño.</p><p>—Es que no pude soportarlo. Te veía a diario, disfrutaba de tu compañía. Ver a la mujer junto a ti me descontroló.</p><p>—Bueno, ya sabía que estabas loca por mí; pero no era para tanto.</p><p>—¡Idiota! —Gine lo golpeó en el pecho, separándose un poco— Te quería, ésa es la razón. Deseaba gritarte, pelear contigo, lo que fuera… con tal de eliminar esa molesta sensación. Y luego me besaste: no recuerdo cómo, pero lo hiciste.</p><p>—Era la única forma de callarte, ¿qué me quedaba?</p><p>—Después me apretaste fuerte contra ti. Como ahora… —reviviendo la emoción de aquel día, Gine volvió a acercarse a su pareja.</p><p>Sin que ambos lo notaran, habían pasado unas horas. El segundo sol estaba muy cerca del horizonte vespertino. La hora de la partida de Bardock se acercaba, pero ninguno tenía intenciones de separarse. Para beneficio de ambos, aquel intercambio de palabras despertó el lado más salvaje de cada uno. Ya no se contentaban con hablar, sus ojos brillaban más y sentían sus respiraciones pesadas sin hacer nada; ya lo sabían. Era el preludio de algo más intenso.</p><p>—Te llevé a casa —Bardock la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en el pasto, echándose nuevamente sobre ella.</p><p>—Eras un bruto besando —le dijo Gine, con tono amable y tierno.</p><p>—Tú tampoco eras tan gentil —le respondió, acercándose para besarla con mucha intensidad—. ¿Me negarás que lo deseabas?</p><p>—Creo que alguien más también —dijo Gine con picardía, mientras su mano se movía hábilmente por debajo de la armadura del capitán, tocando casualmente su entrepierna.</p><p>—Gine —Bardock suspiró en éxtasis, mientras le sacaba la armadura y el spandex a su mujer—, ¿qué me has hecho?</p><p>—No lo sé, pero debe ser algo hermoso… —la joven se dejó acariciar por su pareja y enlazó sus brazos, atrayéndolo nuevamente.</p><p>Cualquier brecha de raciocinio se perdió al desnudarla por la parte superior. Fascinado por los atributos de Gine, Bardock no pensó más e hizo un sensual recorrido por sus senos, arrancándole varios gemidos que sólo conseguían motivarlo más. Por su parte, la saiyajin también colaboró en quitarle el traje, reforzando más el contacto. La evidente excitación de su pareja la enloquecía. No podía aguantar más, necesitaba unirse con él.</p><p>Olvidando el lugar expuesto donde estaban, Bardock y Gine se entregaron al poder de la pasión… y el amor que, si bien existía entre ambos, era algo que todavía no se atrevían a confesar abiertamente. No existían viajes, ni purgas. Ni día, ni noche. En aquel pasto que adornaba el solitario yermo de las afueras de la ciudad, se sintieron liberados. Porque no sólo intercambiaban jadeos, historias o peleas: compartían sus rebeldes corazones.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>Escribir dos o más fics en un día es todo un trabajo, pero al final complace bastante :3, especialmente después de recuperar la inspiración; así que vengo con una nueva historia para ustedes.</p><p>En cuanto a <em>Dragon Ball</em>, siento fascinación por todas las parejas en el anime (no importa si sean canon o no), pero no sé por qué se me hace más fácil escribir algo más «salvaje» con Bardock y Gine. Debe ser que ambos me motivan bastante, creo que ni con Bulma y Vegeta me pasa (todavía XD) y recordando a esta pareja, hice un fic que retratara un poco ese periodo de «enamoramiento» entre ambos. Quizás no fueron del todo peleas (aunque con los saiyajin, nunca se sabe), pero de seguro tuvieron sus momentos por ahí, compartiendo muchísimas cosas o «intercambiando». ¡En fin, imaginación loca que tengo! :v</p><p>Me gustó haber escrito esto: no me sentía tan libre, desde hace mucho XD. Sólo espero generar el mismo impacto en ustedes. Sean fanáticos de la pareja o no, deseo que les agrade este fragmento. ¡Gracias por leer, cuídense! :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>